


Dancing With Our Eyes Close

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, King of Antarctic Empire Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), King of Redstones Sam | Awesamdude, M/M, Prince Alexis | Quackity, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), long time no see, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: It's Quackity's 16th Birthday, Sam wanted to held a big party for his son, he invited other kingdoms and the town, but there's a little surprise he prepared for his young duckling.Or..Quackity had a birthday party, little does he know there's a surprise his father had planned(+Quackity will have a dance with the Antarctic brothers.)Redstones Prince Quackity and Antarctic Empire Prince Technoblade AU
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Dancing With Our Eyes Close

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Quackity stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes a little furrowed as he studies every inch of his body. 

Today is his 16th birthday and his father had invited every kingdom they are friends with and their town who respected them a lot. The party will start at 7pm, Sam had already told his son yesterday not to be afraid because everything is just gonna turn out great. 

The problem with his birthday is that, there's someone he was waiting for, although he wasn't sure they will actually came, Quackity feels so sad for some reason, if you didn't manage to see the person you've been yearning to see, it would hurt your feelings and will ruin your hope, right?? 

Quackity sighs heavily as he heard someone entered his room, he looks at the mirror to see his father's warm smile while standing behind him. 

"Hey Dad.." Quackity greet, he turned around to face his father who complimented him over and over again. 

"Ah, my duckling is turning sixteen today, I'm so happy and proud of you." Sam said with his calm voice Quackity always trust. the creeper hybrid fixes his son's hair and after that, he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Aren't you excited?" Sam asked, he sighs when he saw his son frowning. 

"I'm.. Excited but, Dad, can I ask who are the people who will come to my party?" Quackity asked. 

"Oh? Well. Dream will come with his mother, Puffy. Sapnap will come with Karl, Schlatt will come as well and many more!" Sam chuckles as Quackity stared at him and laughs awkwardly. 

"Hey dad?" Quackity called, Sam hums in response, "Is.. Techno and the others will come too..?" Quackity looks away from his father, waiting for the answer he wants, sadly, Sam said something he was upset to hear. 

"Ah.. The Antarctic Family? I'm so sorry Q, but I don't think they will come and greet you in your birthday." Sam said with his voice sad, Quackity nods and turn to face his back at his father and sighs. "Are you upset? I'm sorry my child." Sam closed his mouth slightly when Quackity refused to say he's sad. 

"I'm not upset, it's understandable. I mean, it's just my birthday, nothing special." Quackity tried to hide his hurtful tone but his father didn't buy it, but instead of talking back at Quackity, Sam apologize to him before turning to take his leave, thinking his son needs an alone time. 

Quackity looks at himself in the mirror once again, his eyes filled with sadness and his heart hurt. He sighs shakily and went to dress himself because the party will be going on soon. 

He changed his clothes with a beautiful red suit along with a red beanie. This suit is allowed to be used in birthdays only, he looks good on the suit, his father always tell him and he believes that. 

Quackity looks at himself in the mirror, he puts on his golden mask and takes a quick glance of himself one last time before leaving his bedroom, he was met by maids who makes sure his suit is clean and his wings shiny with the rubies and golds decorating them. 

He frowns and just let the maids do what they want, after they left, he walks down the stairs where infront of it was the castle's entrance, Karl and Sapnap with George waves at him, Quackity smiled, pretending he's fine. 

The three wore masks, Karl has a mask with different colors. Sapnap's mask was red and a few golds were displayed on the sides. George has a gold mask, same with Quackity's. 

"Alex!" Karl called, he walks up to Quackity and hugs him tight, the ravenette hugged him back. 

"Hey guys.." He greet, his voice quiet but still cheerful, atleast trying to sound cheerful. 

"You're turning sixteen today!" Sapnap said on the background, he also gave Quackity a big hug. 

"Haha, yeah! You guys the only ones arrived yet? It's very early." He said, his bestfriends looked at each other and chuckles, then, Sapnap brings out a small box. Oh, it's a gift. 

"Here! Me and Karl made it, trust me, it's 100% glow stone and gold from the nether." Sapnap said as he hands out the gift to the ravenette, Quackity looks at it for a second then at his friends. 

"C'mon, open it!" Karl grins at Quackity, the winged hybrid stared at them, then at the gift on his hands, he started unwrapping the ribbon. 

It's a glow stone middle finger ring, it shines very bright and also a bit hot, Quackity smiled at the gift before glancing up to see his friends waiting for his response. 

"Looks very cool guys, thanks!" He said before getting the ring out and putting it on his middle finger. 

"Glad you like it!" Sapnap chuckles, while the three was chatting, their conversation was suddenly cut off by George greeting someone from the large entrance doors. 

"Dream!" The brunette yelled, the blonde man waves from the doors, he was wearing a green suit and he wasn't wearing his usual mask that has a smiling face on it, instead, he's wearing a white mask, his eyes the only ones covered and he was smiling. 

"Hey George, Sapnap and Karl! Oh! Especially the birthday boy- Hey Quackity." Dream gave George a hug and after that, he gave Quackity one as well. "Sixteen years old, finally, the second youngest is aging up." Dream jokes and pinched Quackity's cheek. 

"Hey! Stop that." Quackity slightly push Dream, smiling at the blonde man after. "It's been a while." He said, Dream laughs and nods, Dream gave Quackity his gift, saying that he should open it after the party, because the gift was epic. 

Quackity laughs at seeing Dream smirks and laughs with him, Quackity just shrugs and thanks Dream after. 

The five of them started chatting while waiting for the people who will soon arrive. 

Quackity can't help but feel a little bit of something inside him, that something is hope. he hopes Techno will arrive here, with his beautiful pink hair, maybe a suit and just smile at him, he wish to see Techno here, greet him happy birthday. 

But his hopes fades away when the party began. 

All the people are cheering for him, all of them are wishing him happy birthdays. 

Schlatt came with a gift and a drink, saying this is all he got since his parents are dicks. Quackity just laughs it off and said thanks anyways. 

Quackity smiles at the people congratulating him from turning sixteen, he accepts all the gifts he was given. 

Then, it's time for Quackity to dance with the people he was close with. 

First, he danced with his father, Sam whispered compliments on his ear as they dance, saying how proud he is and very much thankful to have him, Quackity was glad to have his father as well. 

Second, He dances with Ponk, his other father, Ponk looks very proud for him, he also told Quackity he and Sam has a surprise for him, Ponk hugged his child before letting him go. 

Third, he dances with Schlatt, they just joked around while spinning, laughing quietly and insulting each other as they dance, Schlatt flips him off when they let go of each other. 

Fourth is his brother, George. Quackity told the brunette his true feelings about this event as they dance, telling him that he's very sad that Techno and his family wouldn't come to his birthday, the older hugged and smiled at him when they let go of each other. 

Fifth, Dream. The blonde man is very good at dancing, he leads the dance as they chat with each other. Quackity, feeling really close with the blonde and thinking of him as his older brother, hugged Dream as they slowly spin around, Dream was startled but he hugged the ravenette back, he smiled softly at him the time they let go of each other. 

Sixth, Karl and Sapnap. The three of them danced together, ignoring the way people look at them and just minding their own business, they laugh as they dance, after they did, Karl and Sapnap smiled brightly at Quackity. 

Seventh, an unexpected friend, Eret. Eret wasn't actually close to him but he's nice and generous, they dance as they catch up with each other's lives, Quackity smiles at their dance, Eret bows at him after they let go of each other. 

Quackity sighs in relief when the dance was over, when suddenly, someone tap his shoulder. 

He turns around and was surprised to see Ranboo with a black and white mask, smiling at him. 

"May I please take your dance?" The enderman hybrid asked, Quackity was taken back but he agrees anyways. 

As they spin, Quackity couldn't bring himself to ask why is he here or when did he get here, his mouth seems like it has been shut down and can't be open, the boy is taller than him now and he ooks very confident too. 

Ranboo told him happy birthday before he was passed by to Wilbur. 

Again, Quackity was shock as the brunette smile down at him, he has a black mask and he was tall too. 

"Happy birthday, Quackity. Sorry we are later but don't worry, we're here now." Wilbur said, Quackity didn't replied, he just look up at him with widen eyes, Wilbur laughed, as he just started to build up a courage to ask him questions, he was pass by to Tommy. 

The same loud kid who is shorter than him before was now taller than him, not as tall as Wilbur or Ranboo but still, he was wearing a red mask with white outlines on the edge, the boy was smiling down at him. 

"Hi Big Q!" Tommy greets and told him happy birthday as they dance, laughing loudly which makes Quackity chuckled. He was about to ask why they are here when he was passed down again, now to Tubbo, whose height is almost same as him. 

The boy just laughed and greet him, told him happy birthday and hugged him before he was thrown into someone's chest. 

A strong chest of someone, Quackity looks up to see the man who he was waiting for. 

Technoblade smiled down at him, before Quackity could talk, Techno grabbed his waist gently but firm and lead them to the middle of the ballroom. 

Techno was wearing a mask, gold and black, his hair was hold into a bun and he wore a beautiful suit. 

Quackity can't tear off his gaze from the other man's face, he is so tall, taller than Tommy and Ranboo, same height as Wilbur. He has a masculine strong body and he has scars on his face but he's still beautiful for Quackity. 

"Hey.. Ducky." Techno whispered, Quackity blushed at how deep Techno's voice had become, "Happy birthday~" he said and chuckled. 

Quackity blushes more, he grips Techno's clothes and looks down on the floor, his eyes following the way their shoes move. 

Quackity can't look at him, he was too bright at his view and he can feel butterflies inside his stomach, making him dizzy. 

But a hand was placed down his chin, Techno slowly makes him look up at him, the pinkette smiled softly at the man before him. 

"You look so beautiful with that suit of yours and those jewelry decorating your pretty wings, _Quackity~_." Quackity swore he just heard Techno's voice goes deeper at the mention of his name, Quackity told himself to look away but his eyes betrayed him, they were locked with Techno's. 

"W-When did you guys got h-here-?" Quackity manage to stutter out, Techno chuckles again. 

"Sam had told us to come in here and also told us that you don't know we're going so, this is basically a surprise." Techno said, Quackity let goes of a shaky breath and just lay his head on Techno's chest, listening to the other's heart beat faster as he whispered a quiet "Okay.." and breaths slowly to bring back his normal breathing. 

"I'm glad you came.." He whispered, Techno smiles at this and squeeze his waist a little. 

"Been a while since the last time we saw each other." Techno said. 

They danced in complete silence, Techno leading the dance while Quackity was keeping himself relax and just be glad that the pinkette was right here, dancing with him, spinning him around while whispering sweet nothings as they have their eyes close. 

After they decided that they had danced enough, Quackity pulls himself away from Techno, although, Techno didn't let go of his hand and actually pulled him gently. 

The pinkette kissed his knuckles and looks at him with loving crimson red eyes, Quackity can't help but smile. 

The people clapped their hands together around them, Quackity didn't manage to stop himself from jumping on Techno's arms, hugging him tight. The older let out a noise of surprise but he hugged back. 

"I missed you.. Tech." Quackity whispered which made Techno smile. 

"I missed you too Quacky." Techno replied as he dig himself on Quackity's neck. 

Let's just say that Quackity didn't let go of Techno after that, like, wherever they go, Quackity was holding Techno's hand, the older just chuckled and accepts it, letting himself get pull anywhere. 

Quackity and Phil talked, the older man gave him a gift which he will open later on. 

The Antarctic brothers also gave him gifts, Wilbur gives him a small gift while Ranboo, Tubbo and Tommy gave him a gift with a shape of a book, saying the three of them made it by hand. 

Quackity thanked them and chuckled. 

Soon after, Quackity introduced Technoblade to his own friends. 

George and Techno had known each other before but they don't talk much, it wasn't a problem though but they did both greet each other. 

Karl and Sapnap was pleased to meet Techno while Dream was a bit hesitant but he let Quackity introduce him to the pinkette. 

As Quackity was talking with his friend, Dream suddenly asked Techno to come with him after he told Quackity that they'll just have a quick conversation to get to know each other, the ravenette nods and let them be. 

Dream leads Techno away from the group, Techno feels a bit uneasy but he ignores that and just prepared something inside his pocket in case this 'Dream' guy attacks him. 

The blonde man stared at him, looking up and down as if he was challenging Techno, then he spoke. 

"Oh, I remembered you." He said, Techno titled his head to the side. "You're the guy Quackity had introduce to us when we were just kids." Dream said, "Remember?" He added. 

Techno thinks for a second, then quickly remembering the kids Quackity introduced when they were younger, remembering that this guy named 'Dream' is the kid with a smilling mask, blonde hair and green clothes. 

"Oh it's you." Techno replied, "Didn't recognize you from the beginning, sorry bout that." He added with a shrug. 

The day Quackity had introduced them to each other, the two had somewhat made a friend-rival relationship, taking everything that the other said as a challenge. 

Dream stared at him before speaking, "What's your relationship with Quackity?" He asked as he crossed his arms. 

Techno sighs before answering, "We're friends." He said, and raised his eyebrows at Dream, "What? What do you think our relationship is?" Techno soon asked. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You two seem very close." He said with a frown, "You sure you two are just friends?" He asked again, his eyes silently demanding Techno for a answer. 

But Techno wasn't effected by those eyes, he smirks and chuckled as he shook his head. "We are FRIENDS. But not gonna lie, I was thinking of asking him out." Techno said, his tone annoying Dream. 

"Fine, if you want to ask him out, go for it. But I swear to you, Technoblade. If he cries over you, I will kill you." Dream swore, his eyes full of determination. 

Techno knows Dream can kill him but he was also determined he would never hurt Quackity. 

"Alright, make sure to kill me until I can't open my eyes no more and can't be revive if I ever hurt Quackity, physically or mentally, just kill me if I ever hurt him." Techno said. 

"Sure." Dream replied. 

For some reason, their conversation feels like it had been turned into a deal or promise but Techno doesn't mind, he will gladly take death if Quackity got hurt because of him. 

Dream and Techno shook hand and nodded at each other before finally, going back to where Quackity is earlier. 

Quackity smiled brightly when he saw Techno, the pinkette smiled back at him. 

Techno told Quackity he wants to show him something, the ravenette nods and before they leave, they said both said goodbyes to George and his friends, Techno didn't missed the way Dream glared at him, he glares at the blonde man back before taking his leave with Quackity. 

When they got a bit far away from the group, Techno leads Quackity somewhere outside the castle. 

Quackity chuckles as he was being lead somewhere, Techno's hand on his. 

Suddenly, Quackity was lift up into Techno's arms, the piglin carried him into the forest they once go as children. 

Quackity chuckled as Techno carry him, messing up the pinkette's soft hair as they both laugh. 

Techno walks until he saw the a sign hanging on a tree, 'T and Q's little quiet place *For us only*', the words wobbly carved on the wood. 

Techno goes inside with Quackity now sitting on his shoulder. 

The pond, the trees and the bed of flowers stayed there, there's fireflies flying around, Techno lit the lanterns around the place they decorate there and he also made sure that the small little house or tent they made is pretty clean, the pillows and everything still in place. 

Techno layed Quackity on the soft blankets that was placed all over the small house, Quackity giggles and relaxes, he watched Techno removed the little house's roof, the stars being able to see now. 

Techno lit their campfire, the place becomes warm, Quackity stretched his body and wings as he waits for Techno to come and lie down beside him. 

After making sure no one followed them, Techno goes and lays down beside Quackity, he removed his and Quackity's mask before looking up at the stars. 

"I missed this." Techno said, Quackity hums and responded with a "Same.". 

As Techno was staring up at the sky, Quackity goes and snuggle by his side, the blanket that was earlier on the corner now wrapped around him. 

Techno huffs and just placed Quackity on his strong chest. 

"Best birthday I ever had." Quackity whispered, then he looks at Techno grinning. 

The piglin chuckles and just wrapped his arms around the winged hybrid. 

"Hey Techno." Quackity called, Techno hums in response which led Quackity to continue, "I really REALLY missed you." He said, the older chuckles and sits up, Quackity falling down to his lap from the actions he just made. 

"And I really really missed you too." He replied, he gave Quackity a quick peck on the cheek, the ravenette returned the actions as well. 

They both stayed there, loving spending time with each other, Techno also asked Quackity for a dance soon after, the two just let themselves enjoy their time together. laughing, chatting and just catching up with each other. 

After hours of being together, they both go back to the castle. 

Quackity quickly hugs his parents, saying how this is the best birthday he had, he was very thankful and thanked them a million time, his parents just chuckled and told him that, that was the surprise they had planned. 

After that, Quackity invited all his friends inside his room, opening gifts from his friends and others very important to him. 

The gifts Quackity received: 

Sam & Ponk: the whole party, a few golds and irons along with diamonds items 

Phil: a bracelet that was made out of glowing sea crystals 

Wilbur: a picture of Techno training(Wilbur took it secretly, already planning to give it to Quackity ever since he got it) 

Ranboo & Tubbo & Tommy: a book full of stories with a glowing book mark 

Dream: a mask with a ':]' face(Quackity always mentions how much he wants one when they were younger) 

George: a new beanie 

Karl & Sapnap: a glow stone ring with real gold from the nether 

Technoblade: a necklace that was made out of totem of undying, diamonds, gold and emeralds 

There's still more gifts he actually received, it was delivered from the town and other kingdoms, he opened them all and he got expensive items from the other kingdoms while letters and handmade things from the town, Quackity loved it all so much. 

After Quackity had finished unwrapping and opening everything, the others left his room but Techno stayed behind and actually sleep with Quackity for the night. 

Quackity puts all the gifts he received in the cabinet beside his bed. The jewels, the beanie, the book, and the mask inside. 

But Quackity actually asked Techno if he can put the necklace on, the piglin happily said yes and he was the one who puts the necklace on to Quackity, the winged hybrid loves the way it looks, it looks like it was actually made just for him. 

After that, Techno snuggles between Quackity's legs, his arms wrapped around the other's torso while his head is on Quackity's chest. 

Quackity combs Techno's soft pink hair with his fingers while humming, after embracing each other lovingly, they both fall asleep. 

Today was great, very memorable and special for him. 

Quackity will forever remember this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
